


So This Is Love

by SlytherinHead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHead/pseuds/SlytherinHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Granger's daughter is now married, and as he watches the happy couple dancing, he can't help but think how fast time has passed by. Song Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This story was written for entertainment only. All Harry Potter rights belong to J.K. Rowling, and song rights belong to James Ingram and probably Disney.**
> 
> **Please listen to this while reading: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8UcQsk_Z4I**

Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr and Mrs Snape.

I watch along with everyone else as the two of you make your way to the dance floor. I gasp slightly as I hear the song that's being played. It was the song I used to play for you on the piano whenever your mum was out of town. It was the only song you would fall asleep to before you went to Hogwarts. 

A pang of sadness hits me within my heart at knowing that you're no longer the little girl that danced on top of my feet during your cousin's wedding so many years ago… the little girl that shouted with joy as I picked her up and swung her in my arms. My baby girl, whom I held as sleep finally claimed her, while your mother and I continued to slowly dance the night away.

You're now a beautiful woman.

Intelligent yet caring. I can already tell that some day, you'll be a great mother. 

Good god, I never thought that someday I would be old enough to be a grandfather. I had foolishly thought that you would forever be my little girl. Yet here I stand with your mother besides me, crying her eyes out. I'm not too far from doing the same myself.

Your ex-professors are all smiling as they watch the two of you dance. 

Your best friends are all cheering for a kiss.

People all around us begin to clink their champagne glasses.

The two of you look at each other, each with a slight blush on your face at the thought of public affection; after all, you're both very private people. 

Soon, everyone is chanting for a kiss. 

Another glance and you pull him down to kiss him. It took him by surprise, he didn't think you were that physically strong, but before long, he's kissing you back. 

Everyone cheers loudly, and I can't help but laugh at each memory that I have of you scrunching up your tiny face every time you saw someone kiss. Now— now, I watch as you and your husband share a kiss in front of everyone.

He loves you, at least of that much I'm certain. And he knows that the day he breaks your heart, I'll break him in half, wizard or not. 

A heavy sigh escapes from my lips. How is it that you grew up so fast? It seems like I had closed my eyes for just a moment, and when I opened them, a strong grown woman had taken the place of my baby. All I have now to prove that you indeed had been my little girl are the pictures inside the many family albums that your mother insisted on buying years before you were born. 

A couple of seconds after the kiss, I pull your mother with me onto the dance floor so that the two of us can dance with Severus and you. Taking your small hand in mine, I slowly dance along to the beat of the song with you.

I tell you how proud I am of you. Of everything you've done throughout your life. I may not have approved of you sending us abroad with absolutely no memory of you, but your mother and I understood that all you had wanted to do was to protect us. 

“Don't cry.” I tell you this as the tears begin fall. I wipe the them from your eyes, soft brown, just like your mother's. 

You're absolutely beautiful and just as stunning as she was the day we married. 

I hold you now in my arms as we both begin to cry. I honestly don't care who sees. They can bugger off, because it isn't their daughter who is leaving them. It's mine.

Oh, I know I'll see you again, but no longer will you be sitting at our breakfast table each morning eating the fruit salad you love so much. No longer will I come home to find you sprawled out on the sitting room floor with books all over the place.

I hold you tighter as it all hits home. You're a married woman now. My little girl left a long time ago, and no matter how much I wish it weren't true, it is. 

I squeeze you one last time before kissing your cheek and handing you back to your husband. Taking your mother's hand, I begin to dance with her. Harry and Ginny are next to join us, followed by Ginny's parents. 

As we slowly waltz next to the two of you, we hear Severus ask, “So, this is what makes life divine?”

Your face shines as you smile at him before you tell him, “So it would seem.”

I see the look in your husband's eyes as the two you dance. At this moment, the only person in the room is you. Nothing else in the world matters to him because he's wondering how it is that you could give him your heart, your love, your very being. 

He leans down to kiss you once again, and I look away. Looking down at your mother, I press a kiss to her forehead before pulling her close to me. Her head is resting under my chin, and she wraps her arms tight around me. 

Someday, Severus and you will be in the same position as we are, and I pray to God that the two of you are lucky enough to love each other as much as I've loved your mother. Aside from you, she's the most important woman in the universe to me, and I would die if anything were to happen to her. 

Closing my eyes, I lose myself to the song... and the memories of the past....

_So this is love, mmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow, mmm  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings, mmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch every star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle  
That I've been dreaming of, mmm  
So this is love_


End file.
